


Untitled

by misbehavin



Series: mccall pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Lydia Kills Peter, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: Killing Peter wasn’t nearly as difficult or gratifying as she hoped it’d be. Quicker than he most likely deserved too, but it didn’t matter as long as he stopped breathing and stayed that way. Lydia is far more concerned about her ruined dress and the fact that her hands won’t stop shaking.





	Untitled

Killing Peter wasn’t nearly as difficult or gratifying as she hoped it’d be. Quicker than he most likely deserved too, but it didn’t matter as long as he stopped breathing and stayed that way. Lydia is far more concerned about her ruined dress and the fact that her hands won’t stop shaking.

So in the morning, when they’re driving out of town and she asks, her voice still but a whisper, “Are we running away?”, she does so mostly because she just has to be sure.

It was Scott who found her first, wandering in the woods, messy hair and bloody hands, with no memory of where the body was or if she had burned it. And it’s Scott who dares to look Lydia in the eye now and smile at her, soft and open, despite his shifting teeth.

“No, of course not,” he assures her, squeezing her hand, not minding the wolfsbane residue left on her palm. He glances up to notice Stiles, similarly shaken up to the point of not shying away from Isaac’s crushing grip on his hand. Isaac, for his part, hasn’t taken his eyes off the map that’s guiding them ever since he called shotgun, a good while ago, but his nervousness is subtle. Way more subtle than Derek, for instance, who’s emanating some really mixed up vibes all the way from Braeden’s SUV. Malia is no better; she doesn’t stop fidgeting, as if the backseat wasn’t crowded enough since Kira’s on her lap with her legs thrown over Lydia’s.

It’s gonna be a long trip, probably, but that’s okay.

“We’ll come back home, I promise,” Scott says, voice more soothing than anything. He kisses Lydia’s forehead, lets her lean into him, “We just need to go get Allison first.”


End file.
